


Поиграем?

by JJeyWill



Series: Свингер-пати [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: — Итак, игрушки, — говорит Куроо, ухмыляется и поочерёдно останавливает взгляд на каждом из них.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Свингер-пати [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1293023
Kudos: 36
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Поиграем?

— Итак, игрушки, — говорит Куроо, ухмыляется и поочерёдно останавливает взгляд на каждом из них.

Бокуто смотрит в ответ вопросительно. 

Они вчетвером сидят в кафе за столиком в глубине зала, расположившись на мягких диванчиках и потягивая разные напитки.

— Игрушки, — повторяет Куроо, когда никто не реагирует на первую фразу.

Кенма морщится и вздыхает. 

— Ты ведь не против, — говорит ему Куроо.

Кенма в ответ лишь ведёт плечом, но Куроо, кажется, его понимает и ухмыляется шире. Бокуто всегда изумляло умение этих двоих вести безмолвные беседы. 

— Да вы о чём вообще? — не выдерживает он сам. 

— О секс-игрушках, Бокуто-сан, — поясняет для него Акааши.

Бокуто моргает и чувствует, как жар затапливает щёки. 

— О. 

Куроо смотрит прямо на него, и ухмылка расползается уже так широко, что глаза превращаются в щёлочки. 

— А вы двое тоже не против, я смотрю, — говорит Куроо.

Бокуто сопит. Он не против, да. Вообще, они с Акааши уже даже кое-что пробовали. Он так и говорит Куроо, предварительно быстро стрельнув глазами по сторонам. Всё же не лучшим решением было выбрать местом для подобного разговора кафе: слишком много людей вокруг, слишком легко услышать, о чём их компания тут беседует. 

Лицо Куроо на секунду вытягивается от новости, а затем в глазах вспыхивает интерес. 

— И как? — полушёпотом спрашивает он, подаваясь вперёд и наваливаясь грудью на стол. 

— Ну-у… — тянет Бокуто и чувствует, как щекам становится ещё жарче. — Неплохо.

Куроо смотрит слишком испытующе, и Бокуто оглядывается на Акааши в поисках поддержки. Развлекаться вместе и заниматься всякими штуками Бокуто нравится, а вот обсуждать это — невероятно смущает. 

— Вы хотите подробный рассказ, Куроо-сан? — интересуется Акааши. 

Куроо моргает и снова лыбится. 

— А что, ты можешь? 

У Бокуто перехватывает дыхание. Акааши, наверное, может, но… 

— Куро, — говорит Кенма, не поднимая головы от телефона. 

— Да ладно, интересно же! — фыркает Куроо, но нависать перестаёт и откидывается назад на спинку дивана. 

— Вот интересно — сам и попробуй, — наконец вновь обретает голос Бокуто. 

— Так я о том и говорю!

Повисает новая пауза. 

— Хорошо, — Акааши отрывается от своего кофе, который тянет мелкими глотками. — Бокуто-сан? 

— А что, давайте, — говорит Бокуто и чувствует волну лёгкого возбуждения. — Когда? 

— Ну, надо сначала поискать и заказать всё, — Куроо поднимает взгляд к потолку, явно пытаясь прикинуть сроки. 

— Я уже нашёл, — вдруг говорит Кенма.

И, с заминкой, кладёт свой телефон на середину стола. Бокуто с Куроо едва не сталкиваются головами, одновременно подавшись вперёд. На экране телефона — сайт соответствующих товаров, подмигивающий рекламой каких-то скидок.

Следующие полчаса проходят в бурном обсуждении, что именно они будут брать.

Они «развлекаются» вчетвером уже не первый раз (и Бокуто всё никак не может подобрать подходящего определения, потому что «трахаться» — слишком грубо, «заниматься сексом» — как-то сухо и врачебно, да и прочие выражения так себе), но до сегодняшнего дня у них всё проходило достаточно просто, без особых экспериментов. Лично Бокуто вполне хватает одного факта, что они все оказываются в одной постели, чтобы возбудиться до небес. Впрочем, Бокуто никогда много для этого не требовалось. А вот Куроо, похоже, на эксперименты как раз тянет; в конце концов, он же первый им вместе попробовать и предложил.

Очередной лав-отель встречает их мягким полумраком. Пока они выбирают и бронируют номер, Бокуто то и дело косится на непрозрачный — и довольно объёмный — пакет в руках Куроо и с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не сунуть в него нос прямо в холле. 

— Дай! — требует Бокуто, едва они все оказываются в номере, и выхватывает пакет у Куроо. 

— Ого, какое нетерпение! — фыркает тот, но Бокуто не до пикировки. 

Он не чинясь вытряхивает всё содержимое пакета на кровать и начинает перебирать. Взгляд сразу цепляется за анальные бусы, и Бокуто невольно сглатывает. 

— Что, выбрал уже? — спрашивает Куроо, пристраиваясь рядом и легонько толкая его плечом. 

На заднем плане негромко переговариваются Акааши с Кенмой. 

— М-мм, — тянет Бокуто. Ему всё ещё неловко обсуждать такое. — А сам-то? 

Он кидает взгляд на Куроо: у того ярче обычного блестят глаза и трепещут крылья носа. Куроо как-то воровато оглядывается через плечо, затем подаётся к Бокуто ещё ближе и шепчет: 

— Слушай, ну поделись, как оно, а? Что вы с Акааши пробовали? 

— А вы с Кенмой что, вообще ничего? — в тон ему спрашивает Бокуто. — Совсем? 

Ему правда любопытно. Они с Акааши пробовали и пробку (начали довольно давно), и шарики (недавно), и даже зажимы для сосков, которые Бокуто не может вспоминать без сладкого содрогания. Акааши явно нравится пользоваться игрушками на Бокуто, у самого же Бокуто обычно не хватает терпения, да и непосредственно касаться Акааши приятнее, чем с помощью каких-то приспособ. Хотя быть принимающей стороной Бокуто совсем не возражает. Особенно с бусами.

Куроо недовольно поджимает губы, но ответить не успевает: их окликают. 

— Если вы решили начать, то повернитесь так, чтобы нам было видно, — говорит Кенма.

Бокуто моргает и соображает, что они с Куроо стоят голова к голове, будто целуются. Они оба вскидываются и оборачиваются почти синхронно. Кенма смотрит пристально, с каким-то неясным оттенком. Акааши тоже смотрит, темно и глубоко, и Бокуто привычно залипает на его глазах.

— Да куда ж мы без вас? — почти мурлычет Куроо. — И если хотите посмотреть, то мы всегда пожалуйста. Мм? — он поддевает Бокуто локтём. 

— Что? А, да! 

С одной стороны, Бокуто немного странно сознавать, что Акааши явно нравится смотреть, как он целуется — и не только — с кем-то другим. С другой стороны, Акааши при этом так сильно возбуждается, что Бокуто при одном взгляде на него вспыхивает огнём. Да и в принципе, не для разговоров же они тут собрались. Поэтому Бокуто с готовностью поворачивается к Куроо и тянет его ближе к себе.

Целоваться с Куроо — совсем не то же, что целоваться с Акааши или с Кенмой. С Акааши Бокуто очень быстро теряет голову от страсти, с Кенмой немного не знает, как быть — хотя Бокуто определённо нравятся его мягкие губы. С Куроо же это больше похоже на игру и даже некоторое соперничество: они сталкиваются языками, стремясь урвать инициативу друг у друга, прикусывают губы, напирая, и словно соревнуются, кто кого заведёт сильнее. Заставить соперника застонать — дело чести. Куроо одной рукой приобнимает Бокуто за талию, а второй медленно ведёт по его бедру, рисует пальцами круги. Бокуто в ответ облапывает его за спину, ведёт руками вниз и крепко стискивает за задницу. Куроо издаёт невнятный звук прямо ему в рот. Один — ноль в пользу Бокуто. Бокуто приоткрывает один глаз и косится в сторону Акааши и Кенмы. Те смотрят на них с Куроо остановившимися взглядами, одинаково потемневшими от желания, и Бокуто окатывает жаром с головы до ног. Остро хочется, чтобы Акааши с Кенмой не стояли в стороне, а сейчас же присоединились, чтобы всё было как в прошлый раз, когда они все четверо переплелись в единый клубок, в котором не понять уже было, где чья нога и рука, но было необыкновенно хорошо. Вдоль позвоночника пробегает дрожь, одновременно с этим Куроо притирается к Бокуто бёдрами, и Бокуто чувствует его стояк. Стон сам собой срывается с губ. Один — один. 

— Это было неплохое начало, — хрипло говорит Акааши, когда Бокуто с Куроо отрываются друг от друга, тяжело дыша. 

Кенма ничего не говорит, но смотрит так, что Бокуто ощущает, как вздрагивает Куроо, перехватив этот взгляд. 

Очень хочется подрочить и раздеться, раздеться и подрочить. Члену в штанах слишком тесно, а кожа горит. 

— А уж какое будет продолжение! — тянет Куроо, но эффект от его интонации заметно портит сбитое дыхание. 

— Раздевайтесь, — просто говорит Кенма.

Куроо отвечает что-то про настроение покомандовать, но Бокуто не вслушивается, яростно сдирая с себя одежду. 

— Осторожнее, Бокуто-сан, — уже успевший скинуть всё Акааши ловит его за запястье, не давая в запале оторвать последние пуговицы с не желающей расстёгиваться рубашки.

Ловкие пальцы начинают выталкивать пуговицы из петель, но Бокуто снова всё портит, не в силах терпеть: рывком притягивает Акааши вплотную к себе и жадно целует. Акааши поддаётся, отвечая, и на несколько секунд они застывают, спутавшись языками. Бокуто с трудом заставляет себя вспомнить, что у них, вообще-то, запланирована определённая программа, и поэтому от Акааши нужно оторваться. Отбросив рубашку со штанами куда-то в сторону, Бокуто оборачивается к кровати, проверяя, не успел ли кто раньше него. К счастью, игрушки лежат нетронутые. 

— Мои, чур, бусы! — спешит застолбить Бокуто. 

Со стороны кресла, на которое Куроо с Кенмой складывают свою одежду, слышится громкое фырканье. Кенма бормочет что-то, что Бокуто не может расслышать, и Куроо фыркает ещё громче, а затем смотрит на Бокуто смеющимися глазами. 

— Что?! 

— Всё в порядке, Бокуто-сан, — пальцы Акааши касаются спины и ведут сверху вниз.

Бокуто невольно чуть прогибается в пояснице. Ему хочется, чтобы эти пальцы не останавливались на пояснице, а скользнули ниже, коснулись входа, затем втолкнули первый шарик, второй… Бокуто шумно втягивает воздух. 

— А кто будет копаться, тому достанется самое скучное! — объявляет он и практически запрыгивает на кровать. 

— Это мы ещё посмотрим! — немедленно отзывается Куроо.

Наконец, все собираются на кровати вместе, и в результате короткого совещания игрушки оказываются поделенными по справедливости и по желанию. Бокуто получает свои бусы. Акааши достаётся вибростимулятор простаты с дистанционным управлением, и видно, что Акааши несколько обеспокоен тем, кому достанется пульт от него. Куроо становится счастливым обладателем виброкольца и пробки, а Кенме достаётся скромный набор из зажимов и вибропули. 

— Не слишком? — спрашивает его Куроо, кивая на зажимы. 

Наверное, справедливый вопрос, учитывая чувствительность Кенмы к прикосновениям. 

— Нет, — Кенма медленно качает головой. — Но их лучше оставить на потом. Акааши мне поможет.

Бокуто мельком думает, не об этом ли Кенма с Акааши шептались в самом начале, и насколько далеко они всё спланировали. Если честно, Бокуто немного пугает, когда эти двое объединяются. Но бусы манят сильнее, и Бокуто нетерпеливо ёрзает. 

— Давайте уже начнём! — говорит он. 

— Не передать как сильно меня интригует твоё нетерпение, — Куроо щурится, глядя на него. — Может, поменяемся? — он крутит пробку в руке. 

— Ещё чего! — Бокуто даже слегка отодвигается от него. 

— Иногда я спрашиваю себя: зачем я с вами связался? — негромко и будто бы в сторону говорит Кенма. 

— Как зачем? — немедленно реагирует Куроо. — Потому что ты нас любишь, конечно же! И потому что тебе с нами хорошо.

Кенма вздыхает. Акааши наклоняется и целует его, и это… красиво. Бокуто залипает на пару мгновений. 

— И меня тоже, — Куроо смешно вытягивает шею и губы трубочкой в сторону Акааши, когда тот отрывается от Кенмы.

Акааши смеривает Куроо тёмным взглядом и медленно подаётся к нему. Они сливаются в поцелуе, и у Бокуто что-то переворачивается внутри — как и всегда в такие моменты. Чтобы отвлечься от этого странного ощущения, Бокуто переводит взгляд на Кенму. 

— Ммм? — зовёт он и подвигается ближе.

Кенма смотрит на Бокуто своим нечитаемым взглядом, из-за которого постоянно хочется переспросить, нравится ли Бокуто ему вообще, и приходится успокаивать себя воспоминаниями о том, как Кенма стонал и задыхался под его руками и губами в прошлые разы. Бокуто целует Кенму, придерживая за затылок, наслаждаясь мягкостью его губ, и чувствует ложащуюся на грудь ладонь, а затем короткие ногти царапают сосок, заставляя Бокуто вздрогнуть. И Куроо, и Кенма действительно похожи на котов. Только Кенма из тех недотрог, которые буквально прогибаются под твоей рукой, до последнего избегая контакта, Куроо же сам ластится и подставляется поудобнее. Бокуто иногда разрывает мозг от такого контраста.

Поясницы касается чья-то рука, поглаживает с намёком, то и дело спускаясь ниже и заныривая пальцами в ложбинку между ягодиц. На плечо опускается острый подбородок. 

— Мне тут Акааши нашептал порядок действий, — выдыхает Куроо в ухо Бокуто. — Так что пойдём, я тебя ублажу.

Куроо тянет Бокуто на себя, и тому приходится отпустить Кенму — впрочем, сразу же угодившего в объятия к Акааши. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты ревнуешь, — почти недовольно говорит Бокуто, оборачиваясь. 

Ему хотелось бы ещё целовать Кенму, но возможность покусать Куроо — тоже неплохо. 

— Да все мы тут в одной лодке, — загадочно произносит Куроо и охает, когда Бокуто прикусывает ему основание шеи.

Переспросить Бокуто не успевает. 

— Давай-ка, попу кверху, — командует Куроо и тискает его за ягодицу, одновременно пытаясь завалить поперёк своих коленей.

Бокуто мог бы возмутиться, но вместо этого его прошивает новой волной возбуждения, и он решает послушаться. В бок тычется стояк Куроо, Бокуто походя трётся об него, и Куроо сдавленно мычит. Собственный член упирается головкой в ногу Куроо, наверняка пачкая кожу выступившей смазкой. Бокуто устраивает голову на скрещенных руках и вполглаза наблюдает за тем, как снова целуются Акааши и Кенма. В пальцах Акааши мелькает вибропуля, и Кенма тихо ахает, а затем стонет, когда Акааши проводит ею по внутренней стороне его бедра. Над головой щёлкает крышечка от смазки, и спустя мгновение входа касаются смазанные прохладным гелем пальцы. Обводят по кругу, и один толкается внутрь: совсем неглубоко, дразняще. Бокуто начинает дышать чаще и отводит одну ногу чуть в сторону, раскрываясь сильнее. 

— Не тормози, — просит он. 

— Нам некуда спешить, — возражает Куроо.

И, словно издеваясь, неторопливо растягивает Бокуто ещё некоторое время, но это так сладко, что возмутиться не находится сил. Акааши напротив так же медленно водит по телу Кенмы вибропулей, заставляя того стонать и выгибаться. 

Наконец Бокуто чувствует, что к подрагивающему входу прижимаются уже не пальцы. Первый шарик проскальзывает внутрь легко, и всё равно у Бокуто на мгновение сбивается дыхание. Следом к колечку мышц прижимается второй, надавливает медленно-медленно — так медленно, что Бокуто стонет в нетерпении и пытается податься навстречу, но Куроо удерживает его второй рукой. 

— А-ахмм! — выдыхает Бокуто почти счастливо, когда и второй шарик оказывается внутри.

Постепенно начинает появляться восхитительное чувство заполненности. А ведь всего бусин пять, и каждая следующая крупнее предыдущей. Бокуто дышит почти загнанно, приоткрытым ртом. Член стоит как каменный, выделяя каплю за каплей. Ко входу прижимается третья бусина, и Бокуто стонет громко и почти бесконечно, пока она миллиметр за миллиметром протискивается внутрь.

— Чёрт, — хриплым, почти неузнаваемым голосом произносит Куроо. — Охренеть.

Мутным взглядом Бокуто наблюдает за тем, как темнокудрая голова Акааши размеренно движется между бёдер Кенмы. Собственные бёдра Бокуто дрожат, да он весь дрожит и отчётливо всхлипывает, встречая четвёртую бусину. 

— Быстрее! — требует он.

Куроо над ним едва ли не хрипит, но темп не увеличивает. 

— А… аа… аааахх! — Четвёртая бусина внутри, и Бокуто вскидывается, сводя лопатки.

Куроо ругается. На последней бусине его руки отчётливо подрагивают. Бокуто мычит, задыхаясь, и чувствует, как намокают ресницы. Это невыносимо. Куроо громко дышит сквозь зубы и стонет в голос вместе с Бокуто, когда и эта бусина оказывается внутри. Подрочить хочется неимоверно, но Бокуто пока боится даже шевельнуться, чтобы не кончить. 

— …Твою ж, — слабым голосом произносит Куроо. — Я едва не кончил. Это всегда так? Ты просто… охренеть.

Бокуто сглатывает. Бусы крупные, и он растянут почти до предела. Ему хочется умолять неизвестно о чём. Просто… просто… 

— Всё в порядке, Куроо-сан, — слышится голос Акааши. — Просто дайте ему полежать. 

— Ты, блин, железный, — отвечает ему Куроо. — Кенма?

Безумное возбуждение понемногу отступает, и Бокуто чувствует, что вскоре снова сможет шевелиться. Это весьма кстати, потому что оставаться в стороне, пока остальные развлекаются, было бы обидно. 

— Ты как? — спрашивает Куроо.

Бокуто не отвечает, пока Куроо не окликает вновь, теперь по имени: всё-таки он обращается к нему. Видимо, Кенма уже ответил, а Бокуто пропустил. 

— Нрм, — невнятно произносит он, не способный пока на большее.

Рядом слышится шевеление, матрас прогибается под чужим весом, и волос касаются знакомые пальцы. Акааши. 

— Вставайте, Бокуто-сан, — говорит он. 

— Я кончу, — Бокуто слышит в своём голосе плаксивые нотки. 

— Не кончите, — спокойно отвечает Акааши, и Бокуто ему верит как всегда.

Опираясь на подрагивающие руки, Бокуто с трудом поднимается на четвереньки, прикусив губу. Шарики смещаются внутри, и Бокуто стонет, не разжимая зубов. 

— Подрочите мне, кто-нибудь, — просит он. 

— Пока нет, — говорит Акааши.

Восхитительно строгий в своей безжалостности. Бокуто мучительно тяжело вздыхает и открывает закрытые до того глаза, вперяясь в складки простыни перед собой. 

— Ну, я рад, что ты живой, — произносит слегка позабытый Куроо и отползает куда-то в сторону.

Наверное, к Кенме. 

Не без помощи Акааши Бокуто наконец удаётся выпрямиться и кое-как сесть. Шарики реагируют на движение, перекатываясь внутри и посылая по телу сладкие волны, от которых слабеют все мышцы. Бокуто хочется вертеть задницей и хныкать, но он мужественно держится.

Напротив Куроо целует Кенму, легонько поглаживая его то там, то здесь самыми кончиками пальцев. Бокуто невольно втягивает воздух: соски Кенмы стиснуты двумя чёрными зажимами, концы которых соединяет тонкая цепочка. Одной рукой Кенма комкает простыню, пальцы другой утонули в вихрах Куроо. Кенма чувствительный, очень. Зажимы должны его почти мучить. Бокуто смотрит на них и практически чувствует фантомное давление на собственных сосках. На секунду зажмурившись, он отводит взгляд. Шевелится, забывшись, и шарики вновь напоминают о себе, простреливая удовольствием прямо в член. 

— Акааши! А ты? — спрашивает Бокуто, чтобы отвлечься и не начать сейчас же бешено дрочить.

Акааши достаёт откуда-то из складок сбитого покрывала вибростимулятор и крутит в руках. 

— Помочь? — неожиданно прилетает предложение от Куроо. Кенма рядом с ним лежит, прикрыв глаза локтём. — Кенма всё равно пока отдыхает. А я уже почти специалист.

Куроо приглашающе шевелит бровями. Бокуто представляет, как Куроо прямо перед ним, напоказ, растягивает Акааши и вводит в него игрушку, и тяжело сглатывает. Бокуто хотел бы посмотреть. Или сделать всё самостоятельно, потому что смотреть, как Куроо обращается с Акааши, почти невозможно. Бокуто знает, успел выучить, что чем больше Акааши мнёшь, тем красивее и горячее он становится. Это не перестаёт приводить его в восторг. Куроо же как будто боится Акааши трогать, касается едва-едва и постоянно смотрит: то ли он сделал? Иногда Бокуто считывает в движениях Акааши досаду на такое обращение, но каждый раз как будто бы всё в итоге разрешается ко взаимному удовлетворению. И всё же излишняя осторожность из движений Куроо так и не уходит. Вот и сейчас он медленно оглаживает Акааши по бокам, слишком аккуратно, на взгляд Бокуто, целуя. Сам Бокуто уже давно бы завалил Акааши на спину, осыпал градом поцелуев и стиснул покрепче, вырывая стон. Акааши после такого обычно оказывается растрёпанным, залитым румянцем, с блестящими глазами, и в такие моменты он настолько хорош собой, что невозможно дышать. Куроо всё делает неправильно, и Бокуто едва не решает вмешаться. Но замирает, наткнувшись на взгляд Акааши, брошенный через плечо. Куроо, перед этим шепнувший Акааши что-то на ухо, ухмыляется. А Акааши вдруг немного отодвигается от него и становится на четвереньки, опираясь на колени и локти, повернувшись к Бокуто задом. Бокуто едва не давится слюной. 

— Готов поспорить, ты хотел этого зрелища, — говорит Куроо.

Бокуто мычит, позабыв, как складывать слова, и только в конце выдыхает: 

— Да! 

Куроо обводит пальцами вход Акааши — так, чтобы Бокуто видел — и надавливает на сжатые мышцы. Бокуто, забывшись, хватается за член, делает два движения и шипит от слишком сильных ощущений. Приходится снизить напор. Куроо меж тем смазывает Акааши и растягивает именно так медленно, как Бокуто и представлял. Пальцы у Куроо длинные и сильные, Бокуто прекрасно помнит, как они ощущаются внутри, сам он давно бы уже стонал, но Акааши только тяжело дышит. Первый стон раздаётся лишь тогда, когда Куроо, по всей видимости, нащупывает то, что нужно. Акааши стонет низко, протяжно, и Бокуто едва не присоединяется к нему. Куроо совершает ещё пару движений и достаёт стимулятор. Тот чёрный, причудливо изогнутый и похожий на какой-то инопланетный член. Куроо добавляет смазки и начинает медленно вводить его внутрь, одним длинным, плавным движением. Бокуто невольно задерживает дыхание и видит, как застывает в напряжении спина Акааши. Лёгкие сжимаются, напоминая о необходимости кислорода, и Бокуто хватает воздух ртом. Куроо судорожно облизывается, хлопает руками возле себя и поднимает плоскую таблетку пульта. 

— Я включаю, — объявляет он и давит на кнопку.

Раздавшееся негромкое гудение заглушает почти вскрик Акааши. Куроо вздрагивает и давит на кнопку повторно, выключая игрушку. Акааши вдыхает с тихим всхлипом. 

— Слишком сильно, — говорит он.

Куроо начинает было осматривать пульт, но тут внезапно вмешивается Кенма.

— Дай сюда, — произносит он и протягивает руку.

Бокуто не заметил, когда Кенма перешёл в сидячее положение, но, видимо, он уже успел отдохнуть. Правда, голос Кенмы звучит несколько сдавленно. Вина этого определённо находится у Кенмы на сосках, по-прежнему их стискивая.

Куроо отдаёт пульт Кенме, который осматривает его и тоже нажимает кнопку. И, видимо, Кенма лучше разобрался в режимах, потому что Акааши не вскрикивает, а только стонет, хоть и довольно громко. Прогибается в спине и тяжело дышит, и Бокуто вместе с ним. Кенма играет с кнопкой, и серия звуков, что издаёт Акааши, сводит с ума. Кенма наклоняется к Акааши, помогает ему приподняться, и они опять целуются. Куроо смотрит на это остановившимся взглядом и поглаживает свой член. 

— Хва… хватит пока, — выдавливает Акааши, отрываясь от губ Кенмы. 

Он содрогается и сжимает Кенме плечо. Тот послушно выключает игрушку и убирает руку, которой начал ласкать член Акааши. 

— А я бы посмотрел, жаль, — хрипло произносит Куроо. 

— Вы пока кое в чём отстаёте, Куроо-сан, — голос Акааши звучит удивительно ровно для его состояния. 

До Бокуто доходит с секундным опозданием. 

— Да, точно! Ты последний без всего остался, хотя предлагал первый. 

— Действительно, Куро.

Куроо ёрзает под скрестившимися на нём взглядами. 

— Да как будто я протестую! 

Бокуто мимоходом замечает, как горят у Куроо уши, но внимания на этом не задерживает. Сейчас ему интереснее другое. Осторожно, стараясь совершать минимум движений, Бокуто подбирается ближе к Куроо и кладёт руку ему на задницу, стискивает пальцами ягодицу. 

— Тебе понравится, — уверенно говорит Бокуто. 

— Да, вам понравится, Куроо-сан, — вторит ему Акааши, подбираясь к Куроо спереди.

Куроо тяжело и быстро дышит. 

— Окружили, демоны, — пытается шутить он.

Бокуто, не прекращая тискать Куроо за задницу, бросает взгляд на Акааши. Глаза у того сейчас кажутся полностью чёрными и сверкают, скулы заливает яркая краска, ко взмокшему лбу прилипли колечки волос — да, пожалуй, в таком виде Акааши и правда напоминает демона. Акааши передаёт Бокуто смазку, а сам вертит в пальцах кольцо. Кенма в стороне остаётся наблюдать. 

Вдвоём с Акааши Бокуто заставляет Куроо приподняться на коленях, и они практически зажимают его между собой. Бокуто нащупывает смазанными пальцами вход и проталкивает внутрь сначала один палец, потом почти сразу второй. Куроо вздрагивает со всхлипом и стонет, не сдержавшись, когда Акааши делает с ним что-то невидимое Бокуто. Пальцам в Куроо тесно и невероятно горячо, и, о-оох, как Бокуто хотел бы заменить их своим членом! Бокуто прикусывает сначала губу, а потом плечо Куроо, и двигает рукой быстрее. Куроо мычит и мотает головой, пока Акааши не ловит его за волосы и не зажимает рот поцелуем. Бокуто зализывает укус и одновременно добавляет третий палец. Куроо выгибается, вытягивается вверх, словно пытаясь уйти от контакта, и Акааши приходится отпустить его губы. 

— Ах, чёрт!.. Аа… Н-не та… ак быстро! — Куроо почти скулит.

Бокуто и хотел бы притормозить, но собственный член отчаянно требует внимания, а шарики внутри лишь подливают масла в огонь, поэтому хочется двигаться всё быстрее и быстрее. Хочется забить на пробку и всё-таки войти в Куроо. Удержаться получается лишь с огромным усилием. 

Акааши со своей частью справляется раньше Бокуто и негромко сообщает Куроо на ухо: 

— Вы же помните, что у этого кольца тоже есть виброрежим? 

— Да вы меня убить хоти… Мммм! — Кажется, слова Акааши не расходятся с делом.

Растянув Куроо ещё немного, Бокуто торопливо смазывает проклятую игрушку и приставляет к покрасневшему и припухшему входу. Проталкивает кончик внутрь. 

— Сто… А! Акааши, чёрт, выключи! — срывающимся голосом требует Куроо. — Не всё сра-азу! 

Он дрожит у Бокуто в руках, и Бокуто почти дрожит вместе с ним, но из последних сил дожидается, пока Акааши выключит кольцо. 

— Садисты, — выдыхает Куроо и опять стонет, когда Бокуто начинает пропихивать пробку внутрь. — Кенма, на помощь! 

— Разбирайся сам, — невнятно отвечает тот.

Бокуто бросает короткий взгляд в его сторону. Выглядит Кенма совершенно поплывшим. Он сидит в застывшей, напряжённой позе, кусая губы. Глаза под полуопущенными веками чёрные от разлившихся зрачков и затуманенные. Потемневший от прилившей крови член стоит так сильно, что почти прижимается к животу. Бокуто на мгновение накрывает дезориентацией и обжигающим желанием оказаться в двух местах одновременно, и на землю его возвращает только строгий голос Акааши: 

— Не отвлекайтесь.

Бокуто утыкается носом в мокрый от пота загривок Куроо и водворяет пробку на место одним последним толчком. Куроо ахает с переходом в горловой стон. Некоторое время они и сидят так вдвоём, успокаиваясь. 

— Куроо-сан? — интересуется Акааши. 

— Норма, — отвечает тот. — Только почти кончил.

Бокуто заставляет себя отлипнуть от него и наконец берётся за свой ноющий член, проводит кулаком вверх-вниз несколько раз и сжимает у основания, пережидая острую вспышку удовольствия. 

— Я точно сойду с ума, если скоро не кончу, — говорит он. — Кто-нибудь, сделайте что-нибудь.

Бокуто обводит ожидающим взглядом всех присутствующих. Акааши открывает было рот, но сказать ничего не успевает.

— Я больше не могу, — сообщает вдруг Кенма.

Проводит подрагивающей рукой по своей груди, задевает соединяющую зажимы цепочку и болезненно стонет. 

— Сейчас, — Куроо мгновенно устремляется к нему, лишь коротко охнув от ощущения пробки внутри, и мягко притягивает к себе в объятия, немного боком. — Сейчас, сейчас. 

С другого бока к Кенме пристраивается Акааши, и одновременно с Куроо они заносят руки над зажимами. 

— На счёт «три», — говорит Куроо. — Раз… два… три! 

Они оба одновременно снимают зажимы и бросают вниз, на постель. Кенма громко вскрикивает, и Куроо с Акааши практически в один момент припадают ртами к его распухшим, потемневшим соскам, наверняка горящим невыносимо. Кенма выгибается в объятиях, задыхаясь от стонов, пока его соски вылизывают со всех сторон. Он вцепляется пальцами Куроо и Акааши в волосы, пытаясь то ли оторвать их головы от себя, то ли, наоборот, прижать плотнее. Бокуто, заворожённый этим зрелищем, принимается дрочить быстрее, чувствуя, как поджимаются яйца, а потом его взгляд падает на стоящий член Кенмы, и голову захлёстывает новая идея. Бокуто практически падает на карачки — впрочем, не убирая руку от своего члена — и неуклюже проползает неполный метр, отделявший его от остальных. И накрывает член Кенмы ртом. 

Кенма кричит едва ли не громче, чем в момент снятия зажимов. Бокуто даже не ожидал, что Кенма способен издавать столь громкие звуки. Собственный член всё же приходится отпустить, потому что слишком неудобно, и Бокуто обеими руками придерживает бёдра Кенмы, продолжая работать ртом. 

Вокруг происходит какая-то возня, бессвязно ругается Куроо, Акааши говорит: «Самое время, Куроо-сан», — а Кенма теперь стонет коротко, тихо и почти жалобно. Кто-то ведёт по спине Бокуто, оглаживает ладонями талию, и по рукам он узнаёт Куроо. Тот пристраивается позади, мнёт Бокуто ягодицы, а затем шарики внутри Бокуто внезапно приходят в движение, и первый с мучительно сладким ощущением выскакивает наружу. Бокуто мычит, вздрагивает, и в волосы тут же вцепляются руки Кенмы, чтобы удержать его голову на месте. Бокуто честно пытается помнить о том, чтобы не задевать член Кенмы зубами, но внимание настойчиво уплывает в сторону собственной задницы, из которой Куроо продолжает медленно вытягивать бусы, и минет приходится прервать уже после второго шарика, потому что Бокуто не в силах себя контролировать. Ощущения продирают его всего, от макушки до самых пяток, до судорожно поджимающихся пальцев на ногах. В паху уже почти больно, а ноги не держат и разъезжаются. На третьем шарике Бокуто вскрикивает и едва не кончает. Куроо грязно ругается, рывком вытаскивает оставшиеся два, а затем к пульсирующему неудовлетворённым желанием входу прижимается скользкая от смазки головка, и Куроо с ходу загоняет член целиком. Бокуто почти взвывает в ответ и вцепляется зубами в собственное запястье, одновременно другой рукой хватаясь за член. В голове всё плывёт, в ушах шумит, и единственное, что Бокуто способен сейчас ощущать — это быстрые и резкие толчки Куроо, ближе и ближе подталкивающие его к заветной грани, не совсем совпадающие с движениями собственной руки, но такие восхитительные. А затем его перекидывает за эту грань, и несколько бесконечных секунд он не чувствует ничего кроме выламывающего его тело наслаждения.

Едва отойдя от оргазма и вновь обретя способность воспринимать окружающий мир, Бокуто слышит сдвоенные стоны практически над собой. С трудом повернув голову, он почти в умиротворении наблюдает, как Акааши финальными толчками вбивается в Кенму, и как сначала один, а затем и второй выгибаются, кончая. Куроо за спиной шевелится и отодвигается, выходя из Бокуто, и спустя несколько секунд слышится его долгий стон. 

— Ты был прав, — хрипит он. — Мне понравилось. 

— Что? — Бокуто ещё не настолько пришёл в себя, чтобы понимать, о чём он. 

— С пробкой, — поясняет Куроо. 

— А-а, — отзывается Бокуто. — Ну.

Говорить не хочется. Хочется спать. Веки тяжелеют и закрываются сами собой. Бокуто знает, что скоро его безжалостно растолкают и заставят одеваться, а потом куда-то идти, но сперва он намерен урвать хоть немножко желанного сна.

— Слушайте, надо уже снимать на целую ночь, — ноет Бокуто, повисая между Куроо и Акааши и спотыкаясь на каждом втором шаге.

Отчаянно хочется зевать, и даже поздневечерняя прохлада не может изгнать сонливость полностью. 

— Ещё немного, и я правда об этом задумаюсь, — говорит Куроо. 

Он тоже выглядит вялым и уставшим. Кенма, кажется, вообще дремлет на ходу, прислонившись плечом к Куроо. Марафон с игрушками укатал всех куда сильнее обычного. И только Акааши относительно свеж и собран — но это же Акааши. 

— Мы достойны лучшего! — провозглашает Бокуто. — Поднимите руку, кто за.

Куроо совершает некое неопределённое движение, которое можно принять за согласие, но больше никто в голосовании не участвует. Хорошо, наверное, что у Бокуто особо нет сил расстраиваться. Спать, спать, спать — вот и всё, что ему сейчас хочется. Лучше с Акааши, переплетясь руками и ногами и чувствуя его дыхание у себя на шее. Бокуто нравятся ночи, когда получается уснуть так. 

Они расстаются с Куроо и Кенмой на перекрёстке. Куроо вяло машет на прощание, а затем уводит совсем спящего Кенму, придерживая за плечи. 

— Вы и правда хотели бы спать всем вместе? — неожиданно спрашивает Акааши, глядя им вслед.

Бокуто неопределённо мычит. 

— Я просто не хочу никуда срываться. А спать вместе, ну. Почему нет? Но больше всего мне нравится спать с тобой, если ты об этом, — отвечает Бокуто и улыбается.

Акааши в сумерках загадочный и красивый как всегда, и в уголках его губ Бокуто видит мягкую улыбку. 

— Тогда пойдёмте домой, Бокуто-сан, — говорит Акааши и берёт его за руку.


End file.
